Te soñe
by sky d
Summary: Estaba despierto y te mire,pensé en soñar pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar, segura y junto a mi.


_**TE SOÑÉ**_

---------------------

En el cielo aparecían los primeros rayos de luz, anunciando un hermoso amanecer. El espectáculo de colores que nos regala el alba daba inicio y algunas estrellas despistadas tintineaban a lo lejos. Pero él no podía apreciar nada de esto, como lo hacia cada mañana. Hoy era diferente. No quería levantarse de la cama, deseaba seguir así siempre, junto a la persona que más amaba. No podía dejar de mirarla, lucia tan hermosa mientras dormía. Recordó la primera vez que la vio y como poco a poco se fue enamoro de ella. Ahora ella era parte de su vida.

_**Te soñé, estaba despierto y te mire,**_

_**pensé en soñar pues no creí que fuera real**_

_**tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar**_

_**Segura y junto a mi.**_

_Como fue posible que te enamoraras de mí, no lo puedo entender. Siempre fui tan frío e indiferente contigo. Tenía miedo de que no correspondieras a mis sentimientos, por eso que fingía que no me importabas. No entiendo lo que vistes en mí, porque soportar mi carácter no es nada fácil, pero aun así estas aquí. Tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño y cuando despierte ya no estés a mi lado. Pero escucho tu respirar y eso me tranquiliza. No puedo dejar de mirarte, quisiera que tus ojos me miraran en este momento, pero no quiero despertarte. Estas a mi lado, eso es lo único que me importa ahora._

_**Te soñé y estabas tan bella, tan mujer**_

_**pensé en soñar pues no podía imaginar**_

_**que seria de mi vida sin tu amor**_

_**sin tu calor**_

_No me canso de mirarte, eres para mí la mujer más bella que existe en el mundo. Mi vida sin ti ya no sería la misma, porque me has cambiado, has hecho de mí otra persona. Si llegara a perderte no se que haría, me he acostumbrado a ti, a tu calor _– él llevo su mano al rostro de ella y suavemente retiro unos cabellos que cubrían su frente – Te amo, nunca lo dudes.

_**Tuve momentos de profunda soledad **_

_**y ahora no lo creo,**_

_**y junto a ti me encuentro.**_

_**Desesperado estuve apunto de caer,**_

_**y a pareciste un día,**_

_**llegando hasta mi vida**_

_**y te soñé.**_

_Jamás imagine que compartiría mi vida con alguien, siempre creí que mi destino sería estar solo, que nadie sería capaz de amarme. Mi única familia había destrozado mi alma y abandonado, lo único que conocía era el desprecio y la soledad. Los fantasmas de mi pasado me atormentaban, estaba apunto de cometer el error más grande. Pero apareciste en mi vida en el momento que más lo necesitaba y llenaste el vacio de mi corazón. Me aceptaste tal y como soy, no te importaba los errores que cometí, ni mis defectos como persona, solo me has demostrado tu amor y has sido muy paciente conmigo. Eres la mujer que había estado esperando, la única capaz de rescatarme de mi monotonía, de borrar mi pasado. Me has dado una razón para seguir viviendo y la fuerza para seguir adelante_ – se acerco a ella y susurro en su oído dos palabras que solo a ella podía decirle – _te amo_

_**Te soñé estaba despierto y te miré**_

_**pensé en soñar pues no creí que fuera real**_

_**tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar**_

_**segura y junto a mi.**_

Te veo a mi lado y siento que estoy soñando. Aún no creo que sea tan afortunado de tenerte junto a mí. En estos últimos años hemos pasado por tantas cosas que creí que este momento nunca llegaría. Pero estamos los dos aquí, anoche me demostraste cuanto me amas y me prometiste estar a mi lado siempre. Solo espero poder hacerte feliz como lo mereces – él comenzó ha acariciarla, deseaba besarla pero no quería despertarla, así que se conformo con tocar su hombro y jugar con su cabello cafés – te amo, no me cansare de decírtelo. Ayer lo dije delante de todos y no me importo lo que pensaran de mí. Se que se sorprenden del cambio que he tenido, porque ya no soy ese chico frío que solo quería ser el mejor. Solo puedo ser perfecto si tu estas a mi lado. 

_**Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no lo creo**_

_**y junto a ti me encuentro.**_

_**Desesperado estuve a punto de caer**_

_**y apareciste un día**_

_**llegando hasta mi vida**_

_**y te soñé.**_

_**Estaba despierto y te soñé**_

_Pareciera que por fin la vida me recompensa por todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir y vaya que me debía muchas, pero al ponerte en mi camino compenso todo. Eres la única persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida, a la única que le he dicho todo lo que he pasado, no hay ni un secreto que no conozcas de mí. Por eso no puedo entender porque estas junto a mi lado, yo no merezco tu amor. Debo estar soñando y si es así jamás pienso despertar_ – él puso su cabeza junto a la de ella, para que sus frentes se tocaran – _No sabes cuanto te amo _

Él estuvo un rato sin hacer ningún ruido, solo quería verla dormir mientras la acariciaba dulcemente.

Deberías descansar un poco – ella abrió los ojos y lo miro tiernamente – de seguro no has dormido nada.

Acabo de despertar – le dijo él, pero ella tenía razón, no había dormido.

Eres un mal mentiroso, desde hace rato siento tus caricias – ella cerró sus ojos.

Tienes razón, pero estaba soñando despierto contigo. Te amo, Hilary– le dijo al oído.

Yo también te amo, – respondió ella, algo adormilada.

El sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y beso suavemente los labios de ella.

Kai, esto es un sueño – pregunto ella – no puedo creer que estemos por fin juntos y que haya dormido entre tus brazos.

No lo se, deja que refresque tu memoria – comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Creo que ya recordé algo – le dijo ella.

Algo… no me digas que olvidaste lo que paso anoche – él se molesto un poco, pues planifico la noche perfecta para que ella nunca la olvidara. Arreglo la habitación con rosas rojas y velas, para darle un toque romántico.

Nunca lo haría, anoche estuvimos juntos por primera vez, fue algo maravilloso que nunca olvidare – ella lo beso.

Gracias – le dijo él.

Por que – ella no entendía las palabras de él.

Por estar conmigo, por aceptarme y ser ahora mi esposa, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. 

Ella comenzó a llorar por lo que él le decía, estaba muy emocionada. Todo había sido perfecto, la boda, la recepción y lo más importante amaba a su esposo y deseaba hacerlo feliz, él lo merecía.

No llores – le decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas – no me gusta verte así.

Lo siento, es que soy muy feliz por estar contigo – ella lo abrazo fuertemente – ayer jure delante de Dios y de todos que te amaría por siempre. Nunca me dejes

Yo nunca lo haría, solo quiero despertar a tu lado cada mañana de mi vida – Él también la abrazó.

Te amo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que ya me gusto escribir song-fic. Espero que también les haya gustado, si conocen una canción bonita envíenme la letra

Se los agradeceré.

La canción es de ALEX SINTEC


End file.
